The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of plant in the genus Guzmania within the Bromeliad plant family. This application relates to a newly developed interspecific hybrid Guzmania plant resulting from a planned breeding program which I conduct on an ongoing basis. The objects of the breeding program include the crossing of selected parent plants from the numerous, compatible species within the genus, to obtain plants with novel and attractive phenotypes, coloration, and flowering forms. Other important selection factors may include ultimate plant size and shape, disease resistance, tolerance to different soil and growing conditions and vigor.
Included objects of my program are to produce plants which will be attractive to the consumer; which will develop reasonably rapidly under controlled conditions; and, retain for a long term, highly attractive and bright inflorescence; i.e., bract coloration, after being induced into the flowering stage. It is a specific object to provide a low maintenance plant which will be long term decorative appointment offering an exotic color splash in the home of a buyer, or to serve as a substitute for flowering plants which have a shorter flowering duration in, for example, indoor plant and flower scapes. Finally, it is an object to develop plants which may be easily and efficiently multiplied by division while continuing the distinctive characteristics of the plants through progressive clonal generations.